User blog:SpongeBot678/Proposal: Motion to call a convention that no one not even me will be able to understand
This wiki has a problem, we're not serious enough. We speak a language people can actually understand, oh and we also have a ton of policies that need cleaning up, wait so which one of these am I proposing, I don't know lets try both. I am proposing we call a convention, that will have a whole ton of legal jargen no one on this wiki is able to speak, why you may ask? Because this is a SpongeBob fanon wiki we need to use big words no one understands. This convention is instantly a stupid idea, but I know it is gonna pass anyway because everyone looks up to me on this wiki like I am Jesus Christ himself. Okay lets actually speak seriously for a minute. Wow you're still reading this, okay. So this is what I am proposing... *A. To hold a Convention in which the duration and format will be decided later, to discuss the following, what did I just say?: :*1. Establishing a set of bylaws or a constitution, that's a big word, to serve as the supreme governing document, yeah a governing document on a wiki about SpongeBob, covering the whole of ESB, uh I mean SBFW, yeah SBFW, and will have provisions for amending the set of bylaws during an annual convention or other times. I have no idea what I just said does anyone know? :*2. Establishing an official mission statement. What the hell is a mission statement? :*3. Discuss important matters in a more organized and efficient setting that would include addressing such fundamental, yeah, fundamental problems as, I probably should've put a such there but whatever, trolling, harassment, sockpuppetry, drama, rage quitting and returning, this isn't a video game what? Power hunger, friend voting, and others. And others... Moving on. :*4. Establish the relationship, hierarchy, and function between “bylaws,” “policies,” “procedures,” and “guidelines.” What does that even mean? :*5. Establish the rules and procedures for future annual conventions. Yes, this is annual thing people! *B. Upon the passage of this proposal, the following would occur immediately I love making everything sound so serious: :*1. The opening of the convention at ESB, frick, SBFW:Convention 2017 to bring all such discussion there. All, such, discussion. :*2. The first order of convention business will be to establish convention rules. Because our regular policy just isn't enough. Such rules shall be established by discussion, obviously, and voting, also obviously, in accordance with the current “Proposal” policies, why did I quote that, prior to additional convention business. :*3. Suspension of all discussions and proposals in regards to policy and procedure changes, I mean frick proposals who need that when we have this big word stuff, but not including guidelines, that can continue because I really don't care about them, as we divert discussions to the convention so as to not overlap and cause confusion. Which I am already causing by speaking in these big words. All current policy change proposals shall continue until their conclusion, but no future proposal shall be created until the end of the convention. I already said that but whatever. The suspension shall end at the close of the convention, obviously, which shall occur upon a vote of adjournment, adjournment, adjournment, what does that even mean, in accordance with the approved bylaws. Woo those are some big words. ---This was a joke for those who haven't figured it out, either you have never seen the ESB convention or you are just a damn fool.--- Category:Blog posts